The present invention relates to a multiple peripheral connection device for connecting multiple peripheral devices to a host device.
Multiple peripheral connection devices are known in the art for connecting a plurality of peripheral devices, such as a scanner, printer, or computer mouse, to a host device, such as the CPU of a computer. These devices typically comprise a housing, an upstream port for electrically connecting to the host device, a plurality of downstream ports for electrically connecting to the peripheral devices, and a hub electrically coupling the upstream ports with the downstream ports. Flexible cables are used to establish the connections between the ports and the host device and peripheral devices. The hub enables data to be transferred between the host device and the peripheral devices via the upstream and downstream ports. The hub normally manages the data transfer in accordance with a standard protocol, such as the well-known USB protocol.
In these known devices, the locations of the downstream ports is fixed with respect to the housing. As a result, the user may find it difficult or awkward to connect the flexible cables from the peripheral devices to the downstream ports when the peripheral devices are in varying locations. Specifically, if the user needs to connect one of the cables to a port that is not facing towards the peripheral device, the cable has to be bent around the device and connected to the port. If the connection device is in a visible location (e.g., on a desktop), the resulting appearance is poor because of the manner in which the cables connect to the downstream ports.
To obviate the problems described above, the present invention provides a multiple peripheral connection device for connecting multiple peripheral devices to a host device via a series of flexible electrical connectors. The device comprises a housing; an upstream port adapted to be electrically connected to a flexible electrical connector that electrically connects to the host device so as to electrically couple the upstream port to the host device; and a plurality of downstream ports each adapted to be electrically connected to a flexible electrical connector that electrically connects to a peripheral device so as to electrically couple the downstream ports to the multiple peripheral devices. A hub electrically couples the upstream port to the downstream ports. The hub enables data signals to be transferred between the host device and the multiple peripheral devices via the upstream ports and the downstream ports. A multiplicity of port orienting structures have the downstream ports provided thereon. The port orienting structures are individually movable relative to the housing and one another so as to enable relative orientations of the downstream ports provided thereon to be adjusted to facilitate establishing the electrical coupling between the downstream and ports and the multiple peripheral devices via the flexible electrical connectors.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.